Modern Yorshaan
Modern Yorshaan, on contrary of Early Modern Yorshaan, is more simplified and more influenced by Romance language (including Atramia). Gallery Shoye ic sidavei hersum ampifonzetum.jpg|Shoye ic sidavei hersum ampifonzetum, siv yumu cu siy biza! (One of my friends died from hay fever yesterday, yet I wasn't able to do anything!) Phonology Alphabet The alphabet has decreased by 2 letters. The Æ and Œ has now disappeared. Consonants Traditionally the consonants of Yorshaan consist of two groups: front and back consonants. The border is set between alveolar and postalveolar consonants. Learning whether a sound is "front" is critical for learning Yorshaan nouns. #See the next section. #/m/ becomes /ɱ/ before f or v. Varients of T Sound There were once at most 5 varients of the alveolar plosive in EModY: /t̪/, /t̻/, /tʲ/, /tʷ/, and /tˤ/. In Modern Yorshaan, some of them has merged with others or been left out. Only palatalized varient is preserved. Vowels Semivowels Developed from reduced vowels or other semivowels, semivowels exist in Modern Yorshaan. There are two semivowels: /ɥ/ and /j/. Pronouns Personal Interrogative and Relative (Adverb) The relative pronouns of Modern Yorshaan has been merged with interrogative ones. Hence the rules for relative clauses is different from Early Modern Yorshaan. Indefinite Some of the pronouns are inherited from Classical Yorshaan, whereas some are borrowed from Atramia, such as the one referring to exclusive things altrene (altrè'n in Atramia), indicating negative existense necu (necuei in Atramia), and meaning distributive things shalu (šalei in Atramia). Determiner Demonstrative All the determiners are all put behind the modified noun. *Shelaa grayosh mabe ri melet moie. (Please send this letter to that girl.) Possessive Possessive determiners in Yorshaan is realized by the genitive case. Like most adjectives in Yorshaan, there determiners must be behind the modified nouns. A noun in genitive case can also be modified by another noun also in genitive case. In this case, it's the original form of the previous noun being modified. *Mi pocte nadaven muli ic. (The birthday of my daughter.)(muli modifies pocte nadaven and simultaneously is modified by ic.) Nouns Nouns in Modern Yorshaan are now of three categories: group I, group II, and proper nouns. Group I Group I consists of countable nouns. Under normal circumstances, nouns of Yorshaan doesn't require an article. But it is necessary for an ablative noun since the singular and plural form share the same writting. Group II Verbs of group II are all uncountable. Genitives Acting like Adjectives Genitives can be regarded as adjectives origined from nouns. The agreement of adjectives can be applied to genitives. See the adjective seciton for more detail about adjectives. Irregular Nouns Yet there are some nouns having irregular inflections. Most of them end in -oie or -eie due to the loss of the consonant y. Names Names in Modern Yorshaan does decline as group II nouns. However, the vocative case is reserved. Take Milyana for example: *Milyana! (vocative) *Cu Milyanu mimei. (I love Milyana.)(absolutive) *Co Milyanim mime. (Milyana loves me.)(ergative) *Gruyaa ri mabe Milyanen. (Give this letter to Milyana.)(dative) To Become Verbs Nouns can be converted into verbs by attaching the suffix ''-ashem'' and therefore follow the strong verb conjugation. This feature is inherited from the instrument case. *ucetsu (loyality) *Ci ucets'ashie'! (Be loyal to me!) Compound Noun A compound noun is formed by adding the genitive form of a nou in front of another noun. Thus, the order of the words is different from merely using an adjective (genitive form) modifying the noun. *omivyole (The Era of Darkness) *vyole omi (dark era) Verb History Languists manage to build a common ancestor of Yorshaan languages: Proto-Yorshaan, which might be either a daughter proto-language of PIE or isolated from that. Theoretically, in PY, there are several ways to mark the tense of a verb. Strong Verb (-a-em Verb) The strong verbs change their stem vowel (of the last of the word) in only one way: -a- for present, -i- for past, and -ai- for future. Weak Verb (-am Verb) Modal Verbs The conjugation of Yorshaan verbs has been simplified; however, the modal verbs are also introduced. These verbs, including umbam (subjunctive), shyam (optative), omam (inchaotive), are all weak verbs and can only follow verbs in irrealis form. For example: *Ou nacre. (I cry) → Ou nacrosh shye. (I want to cry) Irregular Verbs Yon Alon Seron The most common suppletive verb in Yorshaan, also an import role in perfect compound. The replacing term wed and wedz comes from Old Yorshaan vhederum (to leave), and oiv-'' or ''ois-'' from ''eyupsarum (to run). The word seron itself was seronzh ''(''to go ''& to be like'') in Early Modern Yorshaan, from Middle Yorshaan sairronzj, seyrrunzy (to go, to depart, to leave), se-'' (''inchaotive prefix) + yrronzy (to leave), from Old Yorshaan yurrhunzyum ''(''to be apart), yurr- ''(''ablative prefix) + henzyum ''(''to move), from Proto-Yorshaan *''hẽzy- (''to move, to act). Cognate with Farnian hibe (to come). Participles in Modern Yorshaan There are two properties of a participle in Modern Yorshaan: tense and voice. 1) Modifying a Noun Participles can play a role as an adjective and taking another nouns as arguments at the same time. *none mi farise (the burning world) *none mi farim (the burned world) *mabe mi fawen u (the letter stolen by him) 2) To Form the Perfect Forms in perfect compuond were actually a combination of the verb and yog in early modern Yorshaan. In Modern Yorshaan, however, the method is different. Two verbs, yon and seron, has been introduced to form the perfect. *Cu alise iy jasu. (I have drunk water.) *E nacrim sera. (She has cried.) In most cases, intransitive verbs use the verb seron. 3) Adverbal Form Participles can alse been regarded as the "adverbal form" of verbs and have a variety of usages: *a) To modify the sentense. (Only passive available.) *b) Dangling perticiple. *c) Genitive absolute. Adjective Adjectives were "the form of the nouns that modify other nouns", but are isolated in ModY. Take a look at the differences: In EModY, "an adjunt in dative case" was "an adjunt meaning something dative", like bina "kingdom" → biner "for a/the/some kingdom(s)". Such usage was ambiguous, though, and had been mistaken for "changes to its dative form when modifying a dative noun." We can learn from the table above that not all specific case of adjectives are inherented from EModY. A possible reason is that some forms are actually "the result of the stem following the first or second declension in EModY, and the ''-um'' affix dropped.". Comparative and Superlative The once-existed absolute superlative has been dropped. There are only comparative and relative superlative remaining. The affix ''-o'' and ''-a'' is derived from the comparative and (relative) superlative suffix of EModY: -''ijor'' and -''ijar'' respectively. When comparing to an object, the clitic ''-e'' is added to the adjective. It referred to the present third person imperfect form of third conjugation verbs. The object behind it could be either absolutive or ablative, though the latter is becoming archaic. *'Rasoe' /ˈɹɑsø/ maye (imay) mi. (Redder than the sun) Adverb Adverbs are derived from adjectives. Both adverbs and adjectives shared the same form in EModY, but, as for the absolutive form, the suffix -''um or -''iys of adjectives dropped. Adverbs derived from -''iys'' adjunts in EModY pick the simplified suffix -''is''. No matter what an adverb modifies, it won't change its spelling. Ablative, dative, and genetive nouns can also product adverbs which are used equivalently with English prepositional phrase. For example: *Co bime inar ic. = Co bime inarum ic. (I came from my home.) *Seron sepis. (To go fast.) Conditional Sentence Conditional sentences express that whether an event will happen or not depends on another event. One is the conditional, and the other the consequence. In Yorshaan, there are several types of conditional sentences: Implicative Implicative conditional sentences state that if one fact is true, then so is another. Such sentences is used for common sense, obvious facts, and strong will of the speaker. Tense of both clauses is usually present. The conjunction noia indicates the condition clause. *Cradit sideir noia vin oirvats. (People die if they are killed.) Predictive Predictive conditional sentences concern events that would happen in the future on account of another present or future event. The conclusion clause is in future optative mood, while the conditional one can be in either present or future indicative mood, depending on when the condition is going to take place. *Noia u olme euz veshyei prasyenis, cu e lanzagints. (If he admits his fault publicly, I will trust him.) Counterfactual Counterfactual conditional sentences refers to consequences that would happen if an event known to be false or unlikely to happen in the future takes place. The hypothetic situation could be in the past, present or even future. Classically the consequence clause of counterfactual sentences was in optative mood (or even subjunctive), but such usage became archaic, obsolete, and was replaced by declarative mood. *Noia u olme euz veshyaven ogun prasyenis, cu e lanzavei. (If he had admitted his fault publicly, I would have trusted him.) *Noia u olme euz veshyavints prasyenis, cu e lanzei. (If he admitted his fault publicly, I would trust him.) *Noia u olme euz veshyam omavints prasyenis, cu e lanzagei. (If he were to admit his fault publicly, I would trust him.) Clitics There are several clitics that can be attached to nouns (or even verbs) in Yorshaan. There clitics are derived from separate words in Early Modern Yorshaan or early languages, but they became dependent nowadays. A- / Aw- This clitic was derived from the word a'' in Early Modern Yorshaan. In informal usage, this word can be connected with the modified noun by hyphen. For example, ''edriys '''a' nastiys none'' would be formal while edriys '''a-'''nast none was informal, both of which mean that "sorrowful and painful world". They equal to edr '''a'nast none'' in modern grammar, where the clitic a'' has been merged with the adjective ''nast. The pronounciation of this clitic was once /ɤ/, but then a schwa, eventually a round schwa (probably affected by French, as well as e'' at the end of words of Yorshaan). This is a possible explanation of why would this clitic receive a consonant /w/ in front of a vowel-initial word like ''edr in the phrase nast '''aw'edr none''. Moi- I- / Iy- Syntax Sentences in Modern Yorshaan follow some principles: #All adjectives follow nouns they modify. Genitive nouns and verb participles do also observe this law. #Indirect nouns (dative and ablative) are put after verbs. Absolutive nouns proceed ergative ones. #Verbs (modal) follow the verbs they modify. When there are indirect nouns behind the modified verbs, then the modal verbs would follow the nouns. Example Siy shulaa, Lafrente. (Sil shalhaha, Lafrente.) Don't forget it, Lafrente. Ilado ne mi hesluyewe, iu jate hamebeuzise yei seuwa. (Iliaduan mei helsluyevhai, ur jate hahamescei siewa.) If the candle goes out, a river that can't be crossed will apear. Pro siy du shoye ic yun shyei? Don't you want to be my friend? (Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon amie?) Lexicon Lexicon My Home, Sweet Home (Final Fantasy: Dear Friends) So far away from my home, sweet home : Sort nim inarium ic enti Day by day, from land to land I roam : Ipoctum ihendum co nashye. Though told by the wind which way to go, : Oins hancim olim bode seron, Oh, how I long for my home, sweet home. : O, co bame naret ic enti. Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat tuski (You can come home in times of harshness.) : Jalsosh do naret, unium heritsi. Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat vaivui (You may come home in times of sorrow, too.) : Jalsosh do naret, unium fis nasti. Du ruoktu vuordà du alot (Your home will be waiting for you forever) : Nareu id do aicci, yulium. Du ruoktu vuordà du alot (It will be waiting for you forever.) : Nareu id do aicci, yulium. Fragrant blossoms blooming far away-- : Milit porsh weloin nimum, Do my folks see them as I did long ago? : Pro daga jisoit icimt vin, say cu hosium? Are they still joyful? Are they young at heart? Will I see them again as I did that day? Bearaš, ushbat Family, friends, Ruoktu, muitut Home and memories. Dat ca goassige No one will ever Vajaldahtc du Forget about you. How far I've come from my childhood home! There will come a time when my troubles are gone, And when I shall not be all alone-- Till then, I dream of my home, sweet home. Meahcci, čàcit, (Forest, stream,) Albmi, eana: (Sky and earth:) Dat buot vurdet du (Everyone is waiting,) Dat buot vurdet du (Waiting for your return.) Agnus Dei Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, yamaa ed! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, have mercy on us! Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, yamaa ed! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, have mercy on us! Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, gruyaa ed zyoze! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, grant us peace! Traditional Rain Enchantment Brocis! Aye alvis! Deze sadi coral; jate coni sipal ye! O Brocis! The lord of rain! The lake of the heaven is full, yet the river on the ground has been dry! Do cradit osumil shye; du en azyil jasu trinis deni id shye! (We Yorshaan) people would entertain you (so that) you would share the precious water of your lake with us! Encru saden moujis al, Nanadyim moi faugit palos! Unu ri oy! Encris* is in the west sky, Nanadye** is hitting the drums! It's time! *In Yorshaan mythology, Encris is an one-legged enormous bird and believed to appear in the sky where the raining cloud is coming. **Nanadye is often considered the lord of thunder. The thunder is symbolized as drums. Category:Languages Category:Yorshaan